


Hawkeye In The Back [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Koe's Hawkeye Initiative [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Comic, Cover Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Parody, Satire, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderplay within a great tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye In The Back [fanart]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Bill Gold](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/For_Your_Eyes_Only_%28film%29) and [Tome & Janry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spirou_et_Fantasio) for borrowing their timeless art for [the Hawkeye Initiative](http://comicsbeat.com/the-hawkeye-initiative-launches-and-genderswapping-will-never-be-the-same/).


End file.
